


You’ve Really Made the Grade

by Loz



Series: Time to Leave the Capsule if You Dare [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Astronauts, Coda, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loz/pseuds/Loz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles watches Scott’s face go from stunned, to confused, to relieved, to scared, all the way back to stunned again within the space of ten seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’ve Really Made the Grade

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to [Time to Leave the Capsule if You Dare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1961055), for [scottinpanties](http://scottinpanties.tumblr.com), [Snoopypez](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snoopypez) and [Brook](https://twitter.com/annoyingbrook). It's not quite 3k of zero gravity sex, but it's a beginning.

Stiles watches Scott’s face go from stunned, to confused, to relieved, to scared, all the way back to stunned again within the space of ten seconds. Scott’s hands go up, like they’re suddenly filling with helium, but then immediately deflate. And bullshit, no, he’s sure that was gonna be a hug and a hug it will be. He crashes into Scott’s orbit, wraps his arms around his back and holds on tight. Propriety be _damned_.

He was right. Scott gasps, then hugs back like he never wants to let go, tucks his face into Stiles’ neck and snuffles into his skin. They’re only just out of the rain, under the awning, wind howling all around them. It feels so good to hold Scott and it gives him a strength he didn’t know he needed until that minute. He’s weakened from re-entry, exhausted from Finstock’s endless, constant questions. He’d only been allowed to go home because he broke down in tears and Finstock’s terrified of emotion. There’s a security detail down the street and Stiles is expected to go back to the base in 4 hours’ time for yet another round of medical tests and series of briefings. He’s contemplating skipping town. 

But there’s something he has to do first and he’s not letting fear get the better of him again. He’s exhausted, he’s keyed up, he’s mildly nauseated, but he’s forging on ahead. Because here’s the thing -- you only get one chance in life, you can’t let fear stop you from going after what you want. It’s cliché and it’s trite, but it’s true. So he takes a deep breath, opens his mouth---

“I love you so much,” Scott exhales, holding on impossibly tighter. Stiles squeezes his eyes shut, trembles in the embrace. “Sorry if you didn’t wanna hear that, but I thought you were dead, so you gotta know.”

“You stole my thunder,” Stiles says, pulling back. He’s immediately accompanied by a loud clap in the distance and he startles and then laughs. “But not for long. And yeah, I know, that’s a dollar for the jar.”

Scott tugs him further into the house and Stiles lets himself be dragged onto the couch. He’s given a towel and Scott looks about two seconds from offering him any number of things, but Stiles cuts him off.

“Sit down for a minute.”

Scott complies, looking a little lost now, like he’s embarrassed. He rubs at his forehead, fingers working like they can soothe how he’s feeling inside. It seems like he’s regretting his declaration and Stiles feels short of breath when he realizes Scott can hardly stand to look in his direction. “It’s okay. You’ve been through a lot. I shouldn’t’ve said any---”

Stiles reaches forward, clasps one of Scott’s hands. “I’m in love with you. You were the first and last thing on my mind when I thought I was gonna die. I wanted to tell you before, but I was worried you didn’t feel the same way. I guess this is an example that we’re meant to be, because we both suck at communication.”

Scott looks up at him finally, eyes a little misty. He smiles and it’s the sweetest expression Stiles has ever seen. “We can learn together.”

“I need to kiss you now,” Stiles says. He lurches forward, then thinks better of it. He hesitates, perched up on his cushion, eyes searching Scott’s. “If that’s all right?”

Scott doesn’t respond with words. He presses forward, cups Stiles’ jaw and pecks him on the lips. He hums, low and arresting, and Stiles kisses him this time, makes it go deeper, _fuller_. He licks into Scott's mouth and feels his heat and affection. It’s exactly how he imagined it in the best ways, not nearly as awkward as he thought it could get. It’s warm and wet and some kind of perfection. 

“Wow. That was... there aren’t words for what that was,” Stiles says when Scott shifts to catch his breath. “I was in space a little while ago and it doesn’t even compare. If I make a ‘to boldly go where no man has gone before’ joke, will you still love me?” 

“We really need to talk,” Scott says with a push of breath that sounds like a laugh. “But we have time and space for that, right?”

“All of it,” Stiles confirms. 

And they do.


End file.
